btsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
BTS (Bangtan Boys)
Am 12. Juni 2013 wurde die K-Pop (koreanische Pop Musik) Boyband BTS von Big Hit Entertainment in Seoul (Südkorea) gegründet. BTS sind die sieben Mitglieder: RM, V, Jin, Jimin, Suga, J-Hope und Jungkook. Die Abkürzung BTS steht für Bangtan Boys '(Hangeul: 방탄소년단), auf Deutsch bedeutet das so viel wie kugelsichere Pfadfinder. Seit Juli 2017 steht BTS außerdem auch noch für Beyond the Scene (englisch für ''Jenseits der Szene). Bedeutungen der Abkürzung BTS: * Bangtan Boys * Bulletproof Boy Scouts * Beyond The Scene * Bangtan Sonyeondan Die Fans der Band werden '''A.R.M.Y '''genannt, das steht für '''Adorable Representative M.C for Youth. (Jedes Fandom einer K-Popband hat seinen eigenen Namen.) Daher ist A.R.M.Y (아미) der weltweite und offizielle Name des BTS-Fanclubs. Dieser wurde offiziell am 09. Juli 2013 gegründet. BTS Mitglieder Informationen über BTS Alle Mitglieder sind aktiv am Komponieren ihrer Songs beteiligt, besonders RM, Suga und J-Hope. In der K-Pop Industrie in Südkorea ist das nicht häufig der Fall, da die Idols (so werden K-Pop Stars auch genannt) stakt von ihrer Plattenfirma geleitet werden. In den Songs von BTS geht es zum Beispiel um die Träume und Ziele der Jugend, die Ideale der jetzigen und nächsten Generation, Liebe, Spaß haben, Depression, Selbstmord, Ängste, Selbstliebe, Mobbing und politische/gesellschaftliche Probleme, z. B. das Sewol-Unglück oder das koreanische Schulsystem. Es wird oft vermieden über Probleme Songs zu schreiben, das führte dazu, dass BTS als "Revolutionäre des K-Pop" bezeichnet werden. Die Songs sind in koreanischer Sprache, was das Hauptmerkmal von K-Pop ist, dazu kommen oft ein paar englische Wörter. Mittlerweile sind auch Songs auf Japanisch von den Jungs erschienen, z. B. das Album „Wake Up“ (2014). Der Sound der Boyband BTS ist ziemlich abwechslungsreich. Neben dem Hauptgenre K-Pop findet man auch Einflüsse aus Hip-Hop, R&B, Elektro Pop und Dance Pop in ihrer Musik. Auch Rock-Element wie in dem Song „Boy In Luv“ kann man in ihren Songs finden. Diese Kombination aus verschiedenen Einflüssen ist typisch für K-Pop, genau wie das Tanzen. BTS ist besonders für ihre Fähigkeiten beim Rappen und Tanzen bekannt. BTS leben sich auch modisch richtig aus und sind somit nicht nur in ihrer Musik sehr kreativ. Sie ändern oft ihr Styling. Was sie für ihre Fans zu Stilikonen macht. Das hat der Boyband zu einigen Branddeals verholfen. Zum Beispiel machen sie seit 2015 Werbung für die Marke Puma. Die Jungs tragen aber selbst lieber Designer wie Gucci. Auch im Merchandise Bereich sind BTS sehr kreativ. Zum Beispiel gibt es BT21, das ist das erste Projekt von LINE FRIENDS CREATORS. Es ist ein neues IP, das in Zusammenarbeit mit LINE FRIENDS und BTS erstellt wurde. Hier kreierten alle sieben BTS-Mitglieder einen eigenen Avatar und einen Avatar der ihr Fandom die A.R.M.Ys darstellt. (Mehr zu diesem Projekt findet ihr hier.) Durch Big Hit IT-Casting wurden 2010 und 2011 die ersten Bandmitglieder ausgesucht. Einige ursprüngliche Mitglieder wurden bis zur offiziellen Zusammensetzung von BTS durch neue ersetzt. K-Pop Stars werden oft durch ein Casting gefunden, danach machen sie eine Ausbildung (Training). Die Besten von ihnen kommen dann in eine Band oder machen eine Solo-Kariere. BTS kommuniziert viel mit ihren Fans, zum Beispiel über Twitter, Youtube , Instagram, Facebook, BTS offizieller Blog BTS V Live BTS Official FAN CAFE oder Soundcloud, damit begann die Band schon sechs Monate vor ihrem offiziellen Debüt. BTS ist die erfolgreichste K-Pop Band aus Südkorea und hat eine enorme Fanbase auf der ganzen Welt. Bei Instagram haben die Jungs z. B. insgesamt 16,1 Millionen Follower und es werden immer mehr. Und auf ihrem Kanal BANGTANTV bei YouTube kann man BTS bei Bangtan Bomb oder BTS Episode hinter den Kulissen erleben. BTS pflegt einen engen Austausch mit ihren Fans, den A.R.M.Ys. Dabei sagen sie immer wieder, dass Sie und die Fans enge Freunde, ja sogar eine Familie sind. Um ihre Liebe zu ihren Fans zu zeigen, nutzen BTS gerne die sogenannte „ARMY TIME“, dass ist die Zeit in der die Bangtan Boys besonders mit ihren Fans interagieren. Außerdem feiern BTS z. B. auch zusammen mit ihren A.R.M.Ys jährlich ihr Jubiläum, ungefähr im Zeitraum ihres Debüts im Juni 2013. (Mehr Informationen dazu gibt es hier.) Ihr Debüt hatten die Jungs von BTS im Juni 2013 mit der Single No More Dream. Die EP 2 Cool 4 Skool erschien ''am 13. Juni 2013 bei B''ig Hit Entertainment. Auf der ersten EP von BTS befinden sich neun Lieder, von denen zwei Songs als Single veröffentlicht wurden, dazu gehört No More Dream und We Are Bulletproof Pt.2. (Hier findet ihr eine Liste mit den Alben und Singles (Diskografie) der Band.) BTS ist die erste K-Pop-Band, die Platz eins in den USA Album-Charts Billboard 200 erreicht hat! Außerdem brach das Musikvideo „Idol“ von BTS den YouTube Rekord für das am meisten abgespielte Musikvideo an einem Tag, denn es wurde in 24 Stunden 45 Millionen Mal abgespielt. Mit ihrem neuen Musikvideo "Boy with Luv", erschienen im April 2019 brechen BTS ihren eigenen Rekord von "Idol", erschienen im August 2018. Denn "Boys with Luv" wurde in den ersten 24 Stunden nach Veröffentlichung bereits 74,6 Millionen Mal auf YouTube abgespielt. Außerdem ist das Musikvideo "Boys with Luv" das erste Video, das in zwei Tagen 100 Millionen Mal abgespielt wurde. (Hier findet ihr eine Liste mit den Musikvideos von BTS.) 1,58 Millionen verkaufte Exemplare erreicht das Album "Love Yourself" der Bangtan Boys und wird somit zum meistverkauften Album in der Geschichte von Gaon. Zusätzlich sind alle 10 Alben von BTS in den Januar 2018 Gaon Top 50 aufgeführt.(Hier ein Link zu den Gaon Charts.) Das Album "Map of the Soul: Persona", erschien am 12. April 2019 und wurde 2,6 Millionen Mal vorbestellt und stellt damit einen neuen Rekord auf. Die beiden Deutschland Konzerte der BTS World Tour: Love Yourself in Berlin (Oktober 2018), waren in unter 10 Minuten ausverkauft. Außerdem konnte man am 26. Januar 2019 weltweit ihr Konzert in Seoul von der BTS World Tour: Love Yourself in den Kinos sehen. Auch in deutschen Kinos konnte man sich an diesem Tag ihr Konzert ansehen. Dieses Konzert wurde am 27. März 2019 auch auf DVD veröffentlicht. (Hier findet ihr eine Liste mit den Tourneen / Konzerten von BTS und hier eine Liste mit den DVDs.) Guinness World Records gab am 20. November 2017 bekannt, dass BTS in ihrer Ausgabe von 2018 einen Platz für "die meisten Twitter-Engagements der Welt für eine Musikgruppe" bekommen haben. Das Time Magazin brachte im Oktober 2018 BTS auf das Cover ihrer globalen Ausgabe und nannte sie "Next Generation Leaders". Außerdem zählt das Time Magazin BTS seit April 2019 zu den "100 einflussreichsten Stars der Welt". Neben den sieben Bandmitgliedern der Bangtan Boys erhielten auch Stars wie Taylor Swift, Michelle Obama und Naomi Campbell diesen Titel. Und der südkoreanische Präsident Moon-Jae verlieh BTS eine Medaille für ihren außergewöhnlichen Beitrag zur koreanischen Kultur und deren Weiterverbreitung. Die Bangtan Boys sind die jüngsten und ersten K-Pop Idols, die diese Medaille bei den Kulturpreisen bekommen haben. (Hier findet ihr eine Liste mit den Auszeichnungen von BTS.) BTS sind außerdem sozial sehr engagiert. Zum Beispiel hat die Band gemeinsam mit UNICEF in Korea die Kampagne „Love Myself“ die Kinder und Jugendlichen die Opfer von Gewalt wurden helfen soll gestartet. Zudem wurden drei Prozent der Einnahmen aus dem Verkauf ihrer „Love Yourself"-Alben für diesen Zweck gespendet. Im September 2018 war BTS bei einer Sitzung der UN zu Gast. Hier hielt RM eine Ansprache über Selbstliebe (Seine Rede bei YouTube). Vor BTS: Jungkook bekam nach seinem Ausstieg aus der Talentshow Superstar K ''Angebote von sieben Agenturen.'' Doch zum Schluss ging er zu Big Hit Entertainment, da er von RMs Rap begeistert war. Jimin studierte Modernen Tanz an der Busan High School of Arts, diese verließ er später, um auf die Arts Korea High School zu wechseln, dort lernte er V''' kennen. '''Jin studierte an der Konkuk University. J-Hope nahm an verschiedenen Tanzwettbewerben als Mitglied eines Street-Dance-Teams teil. Und RM und Suga waren als Underground-Rapper tätig. Logos thumb|left|364px|BTS Logo (2013-2017) thumb|left|314px|BTS und ARMY Logo zusammen BTS Galerie BTS.jpg|link=https://www.pinterest.de/nashah2000/bts/ BTS 2.jpg BTS 3.jpg BTS 4.jpg BTS 5.jpg BTS 6.jpeg BTS 7.jpg BTS 8.jpg BTS 9.jpeg BTS 10.JPG Für noch mehr Bilder von BTS hier klicken: BTS (Bangtan Boys) Galerie :-) Kategorie:BTS